To enhance the use of electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones), ejectable component assemblies may be used to couple removable modules (e.g., subscriber identity module (“SIM”) cards) to electrical components of the electronic devices. Some known ejectable component assemblies include a tray for receiving a removable module, and a connector within a housing of the device for receiving the tray as it is inserted through an opening in the housing. The connector may retain the tray such that contacts of the module may be electrically coupled to a circuit board or other electrical component of the device.
Some known ejectable component assemblies also include an ejector mechanism for ejecting the tray from the connector and, thus, from the housing of the device. Such an ejector mechanism often takes up valuable real estate within the housing of the device. Moreover, a portion of such an ejector mechanism often requires a user to interact with the ejector mechanism through an opening in the housing that may allow debris to enter the housing and impair the function of the device.